trouble
by glitterydancer
Summary: A story about Andy and Josh. Note: This is before Andy is cured of cancer!
1. Chapter 1

Josh sat on the couch while waiting for Andy to show up.

The second the doorbell rang, he jumped off the couch and sprinted toward the door.

He smiled at Andy and helped her to pull off her coat and scarf.

"Hey" Josh said as he kissed her.

"Hey" She smiled weakly.

"Want to play G-Force?" He asked pointing his thumb at the tv.

"Sure" She followed him over to the couch.

Andy waited for him to hook up both controllers and sit down beside her.

They chose their characters and the game loaded.

2 Hours later.

"Andy, What is up with you? You aren't beating me any more" He pointed out.

"I know, just, forget the game" She said setting down the controller.

"Ok," Josh agreed. "Let's just, sit for a little while" She offered.

Josh sat up and pulled her head onto his lap. S

he shut her eyes as Josh stroked her hair.

Andy squeezed her eyes shut.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna go" She stood up.

Josh sat up and stared up at her.

"You don't have to go," he whispered.

"I need to go" She slipped on her shoes.

"Not yet" He said standing.

"Josh, seriously!" Andy walked toward the door.

"Where do you need to go?" Josh followed her.

"You wouldn't understand" Andy grabbed her coat off the rack by the door.

"Try me" he stepped toward her.

"No" Andy said firmly.

She began putting on her coat.

Josh grabbed her scarf off the rack and held it tight.

"You won't get this back until you tell me where you are going" he smirked.

"Keep it," she said opening the door and stepping outside.

"Andy wait" He chased after her.

She turned around when he stepped outside.

"At least let me give you a ride," he suggested grabbing his keys out of his pocket.

"Fine" she turned toward his car in a huff.

They both got in the car in silence.

Josh turned the key and backed out of the driveway.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Josh asked looking over at Andy.

She looked out the window and held her forehead.

He pulled the car over to the curb.

He turned and looked straight at her.

"Andy" He said to her back.

"Andy!" He exclaimed.

"What?" She whipped her head around.

"Talk to me" Josh pleaded.

"What do you want to talk about Josh?" she asked angrily.

"What is wrong with you? You leave suddenly and won't tell me what's going on" Josh stared at her concerned.

Andy sighed.

A pained expression appeared on her face before she suddenly put her hands over her face and her head in her knees.

She was gasping and screaming.

"Andy!" Josh yelled.

He started the car and turned it around.

Josh started freaking out as he headed for the hospital.

He started panicking, when he pulled into the hospital parking lot and Andy was still screaming.

He opened his door and jumped out.

He ran to Andy's side of the car and opened her door.

He lifted her up out of her seat and slammed her door closed with his foot.

He carried her inside the hospital.

The second he got thru the door, a nurse rushed over with a wheel chair.

Andy was still screaming her head off and some people in the lobby were starting to stare.

A nurse rushed Andy into a room while handing Josh a form to fill out.

The nurse paged some people and all of which were there in seconds.

They hurried to put her onto the bed and the doctors rushed around hooking stuff up to Andy's arms and chest.

The nurse had made Josh wait outside the glass doors of her room so they could figure out what was wrong.

Andy looked at Josh with a scared expression on her face.

She looked petrified and in pain at the same time.

She gasped for air.

She turned away from Josh and squeezed her eyes shut letting out a blood-curdling scream.

Josh quickly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and ran outside the hospital.

He dialed his parents and Andy's and told them what was going on and told them to hurry.

After Josh had called everyone, he sat on a bench outside to wait.

Panic took over his body as he feared the worst.

He hunched over and cried.

_Andy, you better not die_ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Chapter 2

"Thank god" Josh stood up from the bench when he saw the parents cars arrive in the hospital parking lot.

Both Andy's parents and his own rushed toward the entrance to meet Josh.

"What happened? Is she ok? Where is she? Are YOU ok?" Josh was pelted with questions by the worried parents.

" I was driving Andy home and she just started screaming and holding her head, she is being cared to by doctors so I don't know if she is ok, she is inside room 11, and yes I'm fine" Josh tried his best to answer their questions.

"Just follow me, I will show you where she is" Josh walked thru the automatic glass doors and the parents followed.

He led them thru the hallways and doors to Andy's room.

Once they arrived outside the glass windows of her room, they saw Andy laying on her bed, watching doctors all around her put more stuff on her arms and hook her up to monitors.

A doctor looked up and noticed them outside.

He walked away from the bed and out the sliding glass door.

"How is she?" one of Andy's mothers asked.

"Well, we sent her in for a test and figured out that her cancer is getting worse. She had an attack from it. We did the math and she has about 20 weeks to live. I am so sorry. But she won't have to come in all the time for medicine and treatment, just a test every month." He said.

Andy's moms broke into sobs and Josh's mom and dad gasped.

Josh's mouth hung open. 20 weeks? 20 WEEKS?

"Does she know yet?" Mrs. Trager asked.

"We haven't told her yet because we want a member of the family or someone close to her to tell her." The doctor explained.

"I will tell her" one of Andy's moms stepped forward and wiped away her tears.

"We will wait in the lobby" Josh's dad offered.

Everyone except for Andy's mom went back to the lobby to wait.

"Josh?" her mom entered the lobby five minutes later.

He looked up.

"Andy wants to see you," She said.

Josh stood and walked down the endless hallway.

He found Andy's room and walked thru the sliding door.

"Andy?" He asked as he entered.

She looked up and wiped away her tears.

She patted the bed and he sat next to her.

"Andy, I'm so sorry" He said sadly.

"Josh, I was thinking, with what little time we do have, we should make the most of it" Andy looked up at him.

He nodded.

"Maybe, we should start now," Andy said.

She grabbed the back of Josh's neck and lowered his head.

She attached her lips to his and pressed deeply.

She parted her lips and encouraged him to open his mouth.

He did, allowing her tongue to enter his mouth.

She felt his teeth and his tongue and they melted into each other.

He ran his hands thru her hair and down her back.

His hands eventually ended up at the end of her hospital gown.

He slipped his hands up underneath the fabric and along her legs.

He slid his hands up her waist and around to her chest.

She gasped as he moved his lips to her neck.

He kissed her jaw line and below her ear.

She tried to push his shirt off his head but josh pulled away.

"Why did you stop?" Andy asked as he pulled his hands out from under her gown.

"Because we are in a glass room and if people pass by then they can see us" Josh and Andy both looked and saw the glass that faced them.

"So later then?" She begged.

"Later" He kissed her one last time.

"Josh?" Andy said. "I don't want to die." She looked at him scared.

"Andy, as long as you are with me, I will make sure that you don't even think about it" He looked deep in her eyes.

They were filling up with tears.

He hugged her tightly.

"Don't let go" Andy tightened her grip on him.

"I love you Andy," he said.

"I love you too," Andy sobbed.

She cried into his shoulder and he rocked her back and forth.

"Andy, I don't know how, but I will make sure you don't die. I'm not done loving you yet."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Chapter 3

After spending the whole day at the hospital with Andy, Josh was pretty tired.

The doctors had decided to release Andy that night and Josh's parents had gone home.

"Mom? Can Josh stay the night?" Andy asked her parents as they headed for their car.

"Sure sweetie" Andy's mom, faith answered.

"But make sure it's ok with your parents Josh" Her other mom, Sophia added.

Josh nodded and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

He dialed his house and his mom picked up in two rings.

"Hello?" She said when she picked up.

"Hey mom, can I sleep over at Andy's tonight?" He bit his bottom lip while he waited for an answer.

"Sure" His mom said after a few seconds.

"But Josh?" She said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Be careful. She might want to go further than a kiss because she thinks she is dying. I wouldn't want you to regret something," His mom sounded concerned.

They arrived at the outside of the car.

"Don't worry mom. I have to go, Bye" He hung up.

The four of them piled into the car and Sophia pulled out of the parking spot.

They drove in silence not one of them knowing what to say.

When they got to Andy's house, Josh and Andy went straight upstairs.

They walked inside Andy's bedroom and she closed the door behind them.

Josh looked around Andy's bedroom.

He had never been in her bedroom before but he loved it.

It was clean, but not freaky clean.

She had a small bookshelf on one wall and her bed was against another.

Her sheets were a little messy but he liked it that way.

She had a walk-in closet in the corner but the door was closed.

Underneath the window on her wall she had a desk with pens and papers scattered over the top.

Next to it, there was a small TV with a G-Force controller hooked up to it.

The walls were painted a bright pink and her comforter was a pretty purple with silver stars all over it.

"Your room really suits you" He sat on the edge of her bed.

"Thanks" She said sitting beside him.

"So, remember what you promised me earlier" She put her finger on the collar of his shirt.

He gulped. "Yeah" He looked down at her comforter.

She got up and locked the door.

She turned back around and walked over to Josh.

She sat on his lap facing him and looked from his eyes to his lips.

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

He quickly put his hands on the sides of her face.

He moved one hand to the back of her neck and the other in her hair.

She tried to pull his shirt off and he let her.

_Andy, I hope you know your limitation_ Josh thought as Andy ran her finger along the skin above his jeans.

He knew they should stop when she moved her finger in places it wasn't meant to be.

He stopped kissing her.

"Andy, maybe we should think about this" Josh looked at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean," He couldn't finish.

"I mean," He sighed.

"I don't think we should go to the next step just because you think you are going to die" Josh looked at her.

She met his gaze.

"I want to know that you love me" Her eyes filled with tears.

"Andy, I do love you" He held her hands.

"I have never felt this way about anyone else in my entire life. I don't need to have sex with you to prove that" He wiped away her tears.

"I am sleeping here with you tonight because I love you more than anybody else in the world. What more proof do you need?" He pulled her close to hug her.

She turned her head sideways and held onto him.

He rested his cheek on the top of her head and embraced her.

His hand rubbed her shoulder reassuringly.

"I love you Andy." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too" She whispered back.

Josh pulled away a bit.

"Are you tired? It's been a long day," He looked at her sleepy eyes.

"Yeah I am," She said.

She pulled back the covers on her bed and climbed inside.

Josh followed her and flicked the switch on the wall beside the bed.

He scooted close so that her back was pressed against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed.

She sighed and they were both asleep.

XxXxXxX

"No, NO! Get away from me! I am not dieing. Josh! Help me! I don't want to die! JOSH!" Andy screamed in her sleep.

She was flipping around and getting tangled in the sheets.

"Andy! Andy! Wake up! Andy!" Josh shook her to get her awake.

Andy's eyes popped open and she sat up.

"Josh!" She said when she saw him.

She hugged him and started crying.

"Josh it was so scary!" She cried into his shoulder.

"It's ok, it's ok. Shh. It was just a dream. Shh" He rocked her back and forth.

"It's ok, I'm here." Josh cried with her.

He hated that she had to go thru so much pain and he had no way to help her.

"I love you Andy" He said softly. "I love you so much"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Josh woke up the next morning to find that he wasn't in his own bed.

He remembered that he was at Andy's house and then he remembered that she was dying.

He looked beside himself and saw Andy wasn't there.

He got off the bed and walked into the loft to find Andy curled up in a ball on the couch.

"Andy?" He looked at her unsure.

She looked up and didn't even bother to wipe off her tear soaked cheeks.

"How long have you been awake?" Josh yawned and looked at the clock.

8:00 am.

"Since about 3:00" Andy answered sadly.

Josh walked over to the couch and sat behind her, with one leg on either side of her hips.

He enveloped her in a hug.

He buried his face in her hair.

"You smell good" He sniffed her hair.

"Thank you" She said weakly.

"Andy?" He asked.

He put three fingers under her chin and turned her head to face him.

She looked up into his eyes.

He sweetly kissed her on the lips.

"What do you want to do today? Whatever you want" He smiled at her.

Andy's mom walked into the room but didn't look at them.

"Morning" She walked down the hall past them.

Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot.

Josh tried to ignore it but Andy had a pained look on her face.

"I caused that" She looked at Josh with her mouth open.

"Andy" Josh reached for her.

"No" She pushed away and stood up.

She turned her back towards the couch.

Josh stood and tried to put his hands on her shaking shoulders.

She took a step forward and turned around.

He stepped forward with her.

She took a step back and bumped into a chair.

"Don't," Andy warned before running down the stairs.

Josh followed after her.

"Andy wait!" He shouted after her.

He ran down the stairs and he finally found her hunched over at the kitchen table with her head in her hands.

He slowly walked over and sat beside her.

"Andy? Remember what you said about living life to the fullest? What is the one thing you have always wanted to do but never got the chance?" Josh rubbed her back.

"Paintball" Andy answered.

She lifted her head and looked at his confused expression.

"My best friend wanted to play paintball for her 12th birthday but my mom's wouldn't let me because they thought I was too young and would get hurt. All the other people went to the party except for me" Andy seemed sad as she remembered.

Josh stood and grabbed Andy's wrist.

"Let's go" He pulled her toward the front door.

"Wait, Josh!" Andy said as he dragged her along.

They quickly put on their shoes and grabbed their jackets.

They headed out the front door and jumped in the car.

"Paintball it is" Josh said.

XXxXxXx

"Gotcha!" Andy yelled from behind a tree.

"Hey!" Josh said noticing the pink blotch on his black suit.

Josh waited for Andy to pop out again and when she did, he hit her smack in the chest with paint.

Andy looked down and saw the paint then looked at Josh with her mouth open.

"Andy, I'm sorry I-" Josh started to apologize when he noticed the look on her face.

She pulled her gun out and shot him five times.

"Oops" Andy tried not to smile.

"Hey! That wasn't fair!" He shouted.

He walked over to her and stood in front of her.

She didn't look as giddy as she did a second ago.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked pushing a hair away from her face.

She sat on the hard ground and curled up.

Josh took his cue and sat across from her.

"Josh, we can do whatever we want for the next 20 weeks, but think about it. That is all the time we have left" Andy looked at him.

She seemed sad.

"I thought I was going to marry you" Andy laughed.

"I thought we were going to start a family and grow old together" She sniffed and searched his face.

"Now my future is, nothing" She finished.

"That's not true!" Josh exclaimed.

"Yes it is! Yes it is Josh don't you see? I can never marry you or have kids or grow old! I love you Josh but I don't even get to spend the rest of this year with you" Andy was now crying.

Josh couldn't take it anymore.

He lifted Andy up like a baby and carried her back to the car.

"What are you doing?" Andy hit his chest.

He set her in the passenger seat and returned all the paintball gear.

He got back in the car and drove to his house.

When he got inside, he pulled Andy up the stairs.

"Josh, what are you doing?" Andy asked as he dragged her up the stairs.

"You need some cheering up," He answered simply.

"What do you have in mind?" Andy asked as they entered his bedroom.

"You'll see" He closed the door behind him.

"Josh seriously" Andy watched him lock the door.

He turned around and put his hands on the sides of her face.

She melted as he crushed his mouth on hers.

He removed his hands from her cheeks and picked her up and carried her to his bed.

He set her down gently on the sheets and lay on top of her.

He tried to pry her lips apart and she gave in.

His tongue mixed with hers and he began running his hands up her stomach.

He pulled away for a moment.

"Are you cheered up yet?" Josh asked, watching her pant.

"Not quite yet" Andy said grabbing his lips again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Do you want to go on a walk?" Josh asked Andy after finishing dinner at his house.

"Sure" Andy stood and followed him to the front door.

They slipped on their shoes and opened the front door.

"Bye mom! We'll be back in a bit" Josh called.

"Have fun!" She shouted back.

Josh slipped out the front door and followed Andy down the street.

"So," Josh grabbed Andy's hand.

"So," Andy repeated.

Josh looked at her and smiled.

"It's a nice night isn't it?" Josh said looking up at the stars.

"They don't know how lucky they are" Andy looked up too.

"Who?" Josh asked.

"The stars. They shine and people admire them and say how pretty they are. They don't have to worry about dieing or anything. They just sit there and look beautiful" Andy pulled her eyes away from the sky and looked at Josh.

"Andy, I think you are beautiful" Josh gazed deep in her eyes.

Andy hugged his arm and smiled.

"Aww! I think you're full of it" Andy grinned up at him.

"Well, I may be full of it but I still think you are more gorgeous than any star could ever be" Josh wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Thank you" Andy giggled.

"Hey Andy, can I ask you something?" Josh looked down at her.

"Sure" Andy stared up at him.

"Are you afraid of dieing?" Josh squeezed her tighter.

"Being afraid is a big waste of time" she frowned.

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to die?" She asked.

"No, because I know that I will find a way to save you" Josh smiled.

"Why are you being such a cheesy romantic tonight?" Andy grinned suspiciously.

He shrugged.

She flicked his cheek.

"Hey!" He shouted.

He reached for her but she pulled away and skipped backwards.

"Hey Joshie" She teased.

"Try to get me!" She took off running.

He chased her and she laughed and ran faster.

He caught up to where he was right behind her.

Andy shrieked when she looked over her shoulder.

He zipped closer and wrapped his arms around her, tackling her.

She screamed and slowed to a stop.

He let go of her and grabbed her hand.

"Are you ready to head back?" Josh nodded his head in the other direction.

"Why not?" Andy stated turning back around.

They arrived back at Josh's house 20 minutes later.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Josh asked.

"If it's ok with your mom" Andy answered.

"I'll ask her and you can call your moms" Josh handed her his home phone.

Andy dialed her house while Josh went into the kitchen to ask his mom.

Josh came back into the living room just as Andy hung up the phone.

"My mom said yes" Josh supplied.

"Mine too" Andy smiled.

"Come on. Let's play G-Force" he took off toward the living room.

Andy followed behind and sat on the couch next to him as he loaded up the game.

XxXxXxX

"I so totally beat you!" Andy threw her hands up in victory.

"Oh come on! You distracted me!" Josh argued.

"How?" Andy asked even though she knew.

"By trying to talk to me!" Josh exclaimed.

"Is it illegal for a girlfriend to talk to her boyfriend?" Andy grinned.

"Yes if the boy is trying to beat her at G-Force!" Josh tried to look mad but his boyish grin betrayed him.

She gave his arm a shove.

"I beat you fair and square!" Andy shoved him again.

He dove toward her and lifted her up and swung her around.

"Josh!" She laughed.

She screamed as he flung her onto the couch.

Josh's mom Nicole walked into the room.

"Bedtime" She announced.

Josh rolled his eyes.

Nicole started making a bed for Andy on the couch with blankets and pillows.

"Thanks mom" Josh smiled.

"Night" She headed upstairs with his dad Stephen.

As soon as they headed in their room Josh spoke up.

"Forget this!" Josh said.

He lifted Andy onto his back and carried her up the stairs and into his room.

They climbed into bed and whispered until they both fell asleep.

I know this one was short but R&R please! Btw, Thank you sooooo much xoChelseaAmberxo. You have been such a big help and inspiration!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Josh rolled onto his side and watched Andy sleep.

He loved how content she looked.

Her breathing steady and her slightly messy hair splayed over the pillow.

"Stop watching me sleep" Andy mumbled.

Josh's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

How did she know he was watching her?

"I could feel your breath" Andy seemed to read his mind.

She opened her eyes and looked at him smiling.

"Morning" Josh kissed her nose.

"Morning" Andy smiled and yawned.

"Hungry?" Josh asked when Andy placed her hand on her rumbling stomach.

"Starving" She peeled the covers off her body and stood.

With her back to Josh, she stretched her arms over her head and yawned again.

"I'm bored" Andy said laughing.

"You are?" Josh sounded surprised.

"Tag!" Andy shoved his shoulder.

"Your it!" Andy exclaimed before running out the door.

"Wait, what?" Josh was confused.

He ran into the hall after her.

She looked over her shoulder and laughed.

She didn't get very far before Josh grabbed her hand and yanked her.

"Don't you want to play?" Andy asked when he pulled her back into the room.

"Not really" Josh said.

She looked at him angrily.

"Why not?"

"Andy you know why not" Josh glared.

"Josh, just because I'm dying does not mean that you need to treat me like this" Andy's face clouded.

"Andy, be reasonable" Josh tried to explain.

"Be reasonable? BE REASONABLE?" Andy was infuriated.

"What happened to living life to the fullest?" Andy screeched.

"Andy calm down" Josh's brows furrowed.

Andy slapped his cheek with her palm.

His hand flew up and rubbed the spot that she hit.

His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide.

Andy's eyes looked angry at first, then surprised, then sad.

"Josh, I, I" She tried to talk but no words came out.

Her eyes filled with tears and they spilled onto her cheeks.

"Josh, I'm so sorry" Andy buried her face in her hands.

"I am so, so, so sorry" Andy cried.

Josh wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

"Shh, it's ok. I get how you feel" Josh rocked her back and forth.

"I know that this is tough. But Andy," Josh lifted her head.

"I love you. I don't want you to get hurt" He smiled gently.

"Josh, I'm really sorry! I don't know why I slapped you" Andy's tears spilled faster.

"I get it. You were angry and needed some way to get it out of your system"

Andy nodded her head.

"You didn't mean it. Did you?" Josh looked at her worriedly.

She shook her head.

Her tears came down harder.

"I'm so sorry Josh" He wrapped his arms around her again.

"Hey, weren't we going to get some breakfast?" He asked.

"I don't want everyone to see me like this" Andy wiped off her cheeks.

"Well maybe we should get changed first" Josh offered.

Andy looked down.

She was still wearing the clothes that she had worn yesterday.

"I'd say that I'm already dressed" Andy said.

"Oh. Yeah I guess you are" Josh looked her up and down.

Josh walked over to his closet and pulled out jeans and a shirt.

"Do you want me to leave?" Andy asked.

"No, there's nothing to see" Josh shrugged.

He pulled his pajama bottoms off and slipped on his jeans.

Then he took off his pajama shirt.

"Wait" Andy stopped him from putting his other shirt on.

She walked over and looked at his muscular chest.

He grabbed her hands and put them on his bare stomach.

She ran her hands up and down his muscle lines never peeling her eyes from his body.

She moved her hands up to his chest and noticed his uncomfortable expression.

"Is this ok?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah" He said with trouble.

She smiled and turned her attention back to his hairless chest.

Suddenly the door flung open.

"Oh" Lori said when she noticed Andy and Josh.

Andy pulled away and looked at the floor.

"Lori get out!" Josh yelled, blushing.

"Mom told me to tell you guys that breakfast was ready" Lori tried not to laugh.

"Get. Out!" Josh tried to push her out the door.

She left and went downstairs giggling.

"Sorry about that" Josh blushed again.

"It's okay" Andy said sheepishly.

Josh pulled his shirt on and held her hand.

"Ready to go eat?" Josh asked.

"Yeah" She smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Morning kids" Nicole smiled when Josh and Andy walked into the kitchen.

"Morning" Andy smiled back.

Josh sat at one of the counter stools and Andy followed.

"So" Josh yawned.

"What's for breakfast?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Whatever you make" Nicole walked out of the kitchen with a mug of coffee.

"I should get going" Andy jumped off the stool.

"I can make something for us to eat, I thought you were hungry?" Josh stood.

"Well, I don't really feel good" Andy pulled her jacket on.

"Should I call a doctor? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Josh started to panic.

"Josh I'm fine. Just a little headache" Andy walked toward the front door and pushed her feet into her shoes.

"What can I do?" Josh asked.

"You can drive me home" Andy offered.

Josh pulled his own shoes on and followed her out the front door and to his parked truck on the driveway.

He got into the drivers seat and started the car.

XxXxXxX

Josh lay on his back staring at the ceiling.

He glanced at his clock on his night table.

1:00 AM.

He sighed and looked back up at the ceiling.

He had called her house three times and her moms kept saying that she was resting.

He was worried about her and hadn't been able to sleep at all.

He thought that the worst might have happened.

He would go over to her house in the morning and make sure she was okay.

But he would need to be well rested for that.

So he flipped over onto his stomach and adjusted his pillow.

_Tomorrow_ he thought.

XxXxXxX

"Uh hi. Is Andy here?" Josh asked when Andy's mom Sophia answered the door.

"Yeah. She is upstairs. She is having a rough day" She smiled sadly.

"Maybe I can fix that" Josh smiled back.

He walked thru the door and into their house.

He took the stairs two at a time and ran straight to Andy's bedroom.

He walked thru the open door and saw Andy sleeping on her bed.

She was curled up on her side with a sad expression on her face.

He sighed and set the roses he bought down on a desk.

Josh took off his shoes and walked behind Andy.

He lay down behind her and slid his chest against her back.

"Mmm?" She hummed in confusion.

"Shh" he whispered and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

He nuzzled his face into her hair and settled against the bed.

He fell asleep like that, holding her and cuddling.

Josh awoke a couple hours later and sat up and looked around confused.

He noticed Andy sitting in the fetal position with her back leaning on the headboard.

Andy didn't say anything.

She just stared straight ahead.

"Thanks for bringing the roses" She muttered.

"Andy" He whispered.

She turned her head towards him.

"I love you," He said barely above a whisper.

She turned back to staring straight ahead.

It wasn't enough.

Not anymore.

"Josh, I don't know you"

She didn't move the slightest bit.

Josh was taken aback.

What did she mean?

"Josh, I don't know anything about you. I don't know any of the tiny details. I want to know everything" Andy finally looked at him.

"20 Questions" Josh said.

"What's your favorite color?" Andy asked.

"Green" He answered.

"My turn. What is your favorite food?" He asked.

"Hmm. Ice cream. Favorite band?" She picked at her nails.

"AC/DC. Favorite drink?" he held her hands to keep her from picking.

"Mountain dew. Favorite person?" She asked.

"You. Favorite thing to do?" He asked.

"This" She leaned in and planted her lips on his.

He slowly laid down pulling her on top of himself.

He quickly rolled over so that he was on top of her though.

He focused solely on pushing his hands underneath her shirt.

He forced her shirt upward and he touched the skin of her stomach.

She immediately sucked her stomach in.

He pulled his lips away for a second.

"Why are you so sensitive?" Josh laughed.

"I don't know. It's just my stomach that's sensitive though" She shrugged.

"Really?" Josh raised an eyebrow.

He placed his hands back on her stomach but instead of petting it, he tickled her.

"Josh stop," she laughed uncontrollably.

"Josh" she moaned.

"Stop" She laughed.

He ignored her pleas and kept tickling her.

She groaned and tried to keep his hands away.

He was faster than her though.

They didn't notice the footsteps pounding up the stairs until it was too late.

The door flung open and Faith stood at the door panting.

Josh immediately stopped tickling her.

Andy's grin was still plastered on her face when she turned to look at the intruder.

"Mom" She said quickly pulling her shirt over her stomach.

"Sorry, I thought something happened" She smiled before closing the door.

Andy looked back up at Josh out of breath.

"Sorry" She apologized.

"It's not your fault" Josh rolled off of her and lay down beside her.

He kissed her cheek and slowed his breath.

"So now what?" Andy looked over at him.

"I think I have an idea" Josh grinned and grabbed her hand pulling her to her feet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: Copyrights for parts of this chapter go to Abc family. HAPPY JANDY DAY!!

Chapter 8

"What are you doing?" Andy asked as Josh dragged her out of bed.

"I don't know" Josh shrugged.

"What?" She tugged her arm away but Josh grabbed her again.

"Come on" He kept pulling her along.

He yanked her out the door and down the stairs.

"Josh, seriously, where are we going?" She glared at him.

"Somewhere" He answered.

He pulled her out the front door before either of them could put their shoes on.

"Shoes-" Andy tried to head back inside.

"No!" Josh argued pulling her again.

He forced her onto the car-less driveway.

He grabbed her right hand raising it up and placed her left hand on his shoulder.

His other hand went on her hip.

He slowly swayed back and forth.

She followed and soon they were slow dancing.

"What are we" Andy tried to ask but Josh cut her off.

"Andy, stop talking" Josh said placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Why are we out here?" Andy asked with a grin.

"No talking!" Josh grinned back.

"Why not?" Andy asked teasingly.

"That's it!" Josh said.

He lifted her up fireman style and carried her over to their grass.

He laid her down and she screamed.

"Shh!" Josh covered her mouth with his hand.

He looked around the neighborhood at the two houses that turned on their lights.

He waited until they turned off the lights and the sleepy neighbors went back to bed.

Her tongue poked out of her closed lips and she licked his hand.

He took his hand away and wiped it on her pajama bottoms.

She laughed and pulled him close.

She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

He pulled back and looked at her.

"I love you Andy" He stroked her hair.

"I love you too" She smiled.

"Um, Josh?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Well, um, I have to go in for a test. I was um, wondering if uh, maybe you would like to well, if you want, maybe, quite possibly" Andy rambled.

"Andy just ask me!" Josh exclaimed.

"Will you go to my test with me?" Andy blurted.

"Of course! What made you think I wouldn't?" Josh pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know. When I had my cancer the first time, I had asked my friend if she would go with me to one of my tests and she said no. She was freaked out and didn't want to go. I didn't want to assume that you were going to be there" Andy's eyes were filling up.

"Andy, I will always be there. If you want me there, I'll be there. If you don't want me there, too bad" Andy laughed and he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Maybe it's time to go back inside." He stood and held his hand out for her.

She stood up too and wiped the grass off her butt.

She grabbed his hand and they headed back inside.

XxXxXxX

"Josh? Josh wake up!" Andy shook him fiercely.

"Huh? What?" Josh sat up startled.

"Josh, are you awake?" Andy asked.

"I am now" Josh rubbed his eyes.

"Where's the fire?" He laughed and lay back down.

"I'm bored." Andy said.

"That's why you woke me up?" Josh groaned.

"Well, yeah" She shrugged.

Josh didn't respond and tried to go back to sleep.

"Josh" She whined.

"mmglph hgjfoe" Josh mumbled into his pillow.

She used her hands to flip him over.

"Say it again" Andy insisted.

"Why do you need me to entertain you?" Josh complained.

"Because my test is this afternoon" Andy said sternly.

"Oh. Are you ok? How do you feel?" Josh sat up alarmed.

"I'm fine, just a little bit scared," She admitted.

"This would mean a visit to the almighty Kyle" He stood and pulled her out of bed.

"What does he have to do with this?" Andy asked while he dragged her out the door.

"I don't know, but he always makes me feel better" Josh pulled her again.

XxXxXxX

"Hey is Kyle home?" Josh asked Lori who was sitting on the couch.

"No, he went with Amanda to someplace. He will be back in about an hour" Lori supplied.

"Oh, ok" He pulled Andy upstairs and into his room.

They proceeded to make out for a while before Kyle got home.

"Stay" Josh pointed at Andy.

She pouted as he left the room to talk to Kyle.

"Uh, hey dude. What are you doing?" Josh leaned against the doorway of the bathroom where Kyle was holding a razor and watching blood drip down his finger.

"I am trying to practice a lesson Adam Baylin taught me," Kyle said without peeling his eyes from the cut.

"What is he teaching you?" Josh asked bewildered.

"How to heal a wound" Kyle shifted slightly.

"Wow!" Josh exclaimed.

"Cool" He softened his tone.

"Go ahead. Heal it up" Josh stared.

"Is it working?" Josh asked after a second.

"You know, if this works and you keep practicing, maybe you can give Andy's cancer a shot," Josh suggested happily.

"I don't know Josh" Kyle said.

"Well, in any case, can you talk to Andy? You know, cheer her up? She is really down because she has a test this afternoon" Josh supplied.

"What do you want me to say?" Kyle asked confused.

"Just do something to make her feel better. Just talk to her like you normally do. You always cheer people up," Josh pleaded.

"Ok. Where is she?" He asked.

"In my room" He said.

"And Kyle?" Josh said before he left.

"Thanks" He smiled softly.

"Sure" Kyle grinned his infamous grin.

"Hey Andy" Kyle entered Josh's room and sat next to Andy on the bed.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I know Josh sent you in here to cheer me up but I don't need it" She said quietly.

"Ok. Then let's talk" He turned to her.

"About what?" She asked.

"I don't know. What do you think we are really on this earth to do?" He asked.

Andy laughed and looked at his solemn expression.

Her smile faded.

"You were serious?" She laughed again.

He nodded.

"Uh, I guess I was put on the earth to meet Josh and make sure he learned how to talk to girls" Andy joked.

"I think I was made to make things better. End world hunger, restore peace, save lives, that kind of thing" Kyle said.

"You really are a superman," Andy laughed.

"Thanks Kyle. I feel a lot better" She stood to go and get Josh.

Kyle stood too and smiled.

"Anytime" He hugged her tightly.

She melted in his embrace and hugged him back.

She closed her eyes and didn't notice the flickering lights.

"You are a really good friend," Andy said after they let go.

They smiled at each other before both leaving the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Are you ready?" Josh asked pulling his coat on.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Andy said glumly as they pushed their shoes on to go to the doctor.

Kyle walked in from the dining room to say bye.

"Good luck Andy," He said with his deep voice.

He hugged her before Josh opened the door.

"See you soon" Andy smiled the best she could.

XxXxXxX

Josh and Andy walked out of the hospital to where Josh's car was parked after Andy's test.

"Are you staying the night?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. I asked my mom before we left" He said.

"So, any ideas for the nights events?" Josh asked as they both got in the car and they backed out of the parking spot.

"Umm, Josh? I want to run something by you" Andy said quietly.

"Ok, shoot" Josh stared out at the road.

"I was thinking tonight, maybe, if you wanted to I mean, if you think we are ready, we could" Andy paused.

Josh grabbed her hand.

"Just tell me" Josh smiled at her quickly before looking back at the road.

"Maybe, we could, have sex" Andy finished.

Josh nearly slammed on the brakes.

He gaped as he continued to drive along the road.

"Sex?" He squeaked.

"Well, I was thinking that they might tell me that the cancer is worse and I will die sooner so I don't want to regret anything" She explained.

"But you might regret doing it if you find out you are not actually dying" Josh said.

"Josh, I think we are ready though" She squeezed his hand tight.

He felt panic set in his chest.

_What if she really wants to have sex?_ he thought.

_Or is she just worried that she is going to die?_ Thoughts zipped around his head at high speeds.

"Josh? Are you Ok? You look a little scared" She held his hand again.

"I love you. If you really think you are going to die and you are totally and completely sure you won't regret this decision, then I will do it with you" Josh looked at her with a bit of terror displayed on his face.

"Josh, if you don't want to, then I won't force you," She said finally.

"I just, I always thought you would be my first" She whispered.

"I can still be. You aren't dying tomorrow and I don't want either of us to mess up our relationship" He looked at her sadly.

"I guess you are right" She sighed.

"Wait, backtrack. You are a virgin?" He asked confused.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked as he parked the car next to Andy's house.

Neither dared to leave the car.

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that you said go where few men have gone before when you were half naked tipped me off" He grinned playfully.

"Yeah well, I just wanted you to feel me up" She said coyly.

He grinned and they got out of the car to go inside.

XxXxXxX

The next day, Josh waited anxiously at home waiting for Andy to tell him the results of her test.

He had been pacing back and forth in his living room for about half an hour just thinking.

_Maybe something went wrong. _

_Maybe she is even worse now. _

_Maybe it's my fault! _

Before he could think anything worse, the doorbell rang.

He raced to get it and saw Andy at the door.

"Hey!" He said as she came inside.

She had a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? What happened? Did it get worse?" He said at a million miles an hour.

Andy sighed.

"Well, how do I say this" She looked up at him mournfully.

He panicked again.

"Andy?" He urged her to speak.

"Everything is fine it's just," She broke into a grin.

"I'M IN REMISSION!" She shouted.

"WOOOOOO!" Josh screamed and hugged her sweeping her feet off the floor.

He twirled her around and the whole family came to see what the commotion was.

Once they registered what she had screamed, they all started hugging Andy as well.

While Andy was hugging Nicole, Josh walked over to Kyle who was on the outskirts of the group smiling.

"Kyle, I don't know how you did it, but thanks" Josh said quietly watching Andy celebrate.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Kyle grinned wider.

"Uh huh. Thanks" He said again.

"Sure" He said.

After the party died down and everyone went back to their own thing, Josh and Andy went upstairs.

"So," Josh said sitting on his bed.

"So," She repeated.

Andy sat beside him on the bed.

Without skipping a beat, Josh grabbed her head and crushed their lips together.

It was passionate and hungry and when Josh pulled back for air, she was left wanting more.

"I told you I wouldn't let you die" He smiled sweetly.

"Andy, I have to tell you something" He looked at her.

"It wasn't a miracle that you went into remission. Kyle cured you," He said with trouble.

"He, he, what?" Andy was confused.

"I think when he hugged you, he got rid of your cancer," He said.

"Wow. He really is a superman," Andy laughed.

"You don't sound that surprised." Josh was shocked.

"Yeah, well, I always knew he was special" She smiled and Josh leaned down to kiss her again.

They both leaned back onto the bed and Josh slowly crawled on top of her.

Josh slowly sneaked his hands up her shirt and he undid the clasp that kept him from the promised land.

"What happened to regrets?" Andy teased.

"I promise that I won't regret this" Josh grinned and pulled her shirt off.

She smiled and pulled his off too.

Her hands were running all over his stomach and his hands were on her chest of course.

When he started to go to far, she tickled his stomach.

He laughed and pulled his mouth away.

She rolled over so she was sitting on top of him.

"Say Andy is the queen" She kept tickling his bare stomach.

"Never!" He laughed.

"Say it!" She tickled him harder.

"No!" He laughed.

"That's okay, I know your weakness" She grinned and tickled him under the arms.

He yelled and she kept tickling.

"Fine! Andy is the queen! Stop tickling" He said.

She stopped and looked at him.

"I love you queen" He grinned.

"I love you too" She grinned back.

"Ahem" He cleared his throat.

"King" She muttered grinning.

"Much better" He struggled to get out from under her.

"Oh, right" She got off and sat up on her knees.

He did the same and they kissed.

He pulled back and looked at her.

"I'm glad I'm not with cancer girl anymore" He smiled.

"I guess that means you need a new t-shirt" She smiled back and they kissed once again.

AN: The end! Ok, cheesy ending, but still! What did you think? R&R please.


End file.
